gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Anno Domini Nations and Factions
This is a list of fictional states and factions in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Set in the early 24th century, the series presents a time period when the nations of the world have merged into supranational unions, geographically comparable to the superstates described in the novel Nineteen Eighty-Four. The strongest of these powers -- the Union, the Human Reform League, and the Advanced European Union -- are functionally equivalent to First World nations under the Three Worlds Theory. Celestial Being Celestial Being (ソレスタルビーイング, Soresutaru Bīingu?) is a private paramilitary force founded by the scientist Aeolia Schenberg. It pursues the complete eradication of armed conflict mainly through the deployment of the revolutionary Gundam units, as well as other mobile units, in aggressive, sometimes indiscriminate military intervention. It acts upon the advisory of the artificial intelligence Veda, and its preferred mode of operation resembles guerrilla or maneuver warfare. As of the initiation of its publicly visible activities in 2307, Schenberg appeared in a taped worldwide broadcast announcing the organization's existence and intentions.1 Many people of Earth began a love/hate-like relation with Celestial Being, though mostly everyone does not desire war. Some people, like Marina Ismail of Azadistan, believe that they create only more conflict by intervening. In addition to the small core group of Gundam pilots known as "Gundam Meisters" and crew of the Gundams' carrier ship, Celestial Being is very influential in all parts of the world and possess an apparently large number of personnel loyal to it. These personnel have different roles, including: engineers, scientists, intelligence agents, "observers" who function as a sort of guiding committee, financial backers, and many others. The group has received mixed levels of opposition. Civilian protest groups have held rallies against them, the world government has attempted to stop them through military force and terrorist groups have threatened random, indiscriminate attacks until the group ceases operations. Although their public objective(s) is the eradication of warfare, many (including the organization's own operatives) speculate if the group has a different true objective since the appearance of "Team Trinity" and murder of Professor Leif Aifman. Celestial Being has since been suffering internal conflicts since the appearance of the "Team Trinity" with Veda suspiciously hacked and solar furnaces handed to the world governments by an unknown benefactor from the inside of Celestial Being. Because of all such developments, the primary Gundam Meister's have rejected Throne Meisters and have begun taking appropriate measures without Veda's knowledge. The emblem of Celestial Being bears a resemblance to that of the United Nations, incorporating an azimuthal equidistant projection of a world map enclosed in olive branches. It is overlaid with a figure resembling an angel. Krung Thep Krung Thep (Japanese: クルンテープ Kurun Tēpu) is an isolated space colony at Lagrange Point L3, operated by Celestial Being as a mobile suit development lab and factory. At a height and radius of 500 meters, it is one of the few operational colonies currently known to exist within Mobile Suit Gundam 00. The colony designation is a common shorthand of the full name of Bangkok in Thai, meaning "city of angels." It is the setting of the sidestory Mobile Suit Gundam 00P, which occurs 15 years prior the series proper within the Mobile Suit Gundam 00 continuity. Fereshte Fereshte (Persian: فرشته lit. "angel"; Japanese: フェレシュテ Fereshute) is a branch organization of Celestial Being -- a shadow to the public face presented by the Gundam Meisters. It is the focus of the sidestory Mobile Suit Gundam 00F, which chronologically concurs with the series proper within Mobile Suit Gundam 00. One of the Veda terminals used by Fereshte is Hanayo which resembles a cat-shaped Haro. Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations The World Economic Union (世界経済連合, Sekai Keizai Rengō?, abbrev. ユニオン Union) -- also referred to as the Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations (太陽エネルギーと自由国家連合軍, Taiyō Enerugī to Jiyū Kokka Rengōgun?) -- is a supranational politico-economic community consisting of the Organization of American States, Australasia, and Japan. It controls the first-completed of the three orbital elevators, located in South America. The President of the United States is the Union's effective leader, and continues to work and live in the White House. 'Special Economic Jurisdiction - Japan' The Special Economic Jurisdiction of Japan (経済特区・日本, Keizai Tokku - Nippon?) is the only member state of the Union within proximity of the Human Reform League. The designation Special Economic Jurisdiction (経済特区, Keizai Tokku?) differs in usage from the textually identical real-world term Special Economic Zone (Chinese: 经济特区), which is associated with regions in mainland China open to foreign investment, and has more in common with real world Special Administrative Regions such as Hong Kong. 'Republic of Taribia' The Republic of Taribia (タリビア共和国, Taribia Kyōdō-tai?) is member state of the Union, occupying the combined geographic locale of the real-life South American nations of Guyana and Venezuela. In 2307, hoping to trigger Celestial Being's intervention in its favor as an instrument to an anti-American agenda, Taribia provoked the Union into an armed engagement by declaring secession in protest of the United States' monopolization of the energy supplied by its neighboring orbital elevator. They hoped that Celestial Being would attack the arriving Union forces. But they determined this action to be instigative of warfare, and consequently attacked Taribian troops instead of the incoming Union forces. The prime minister was obliged to retract the declaration and call upon the Union for military aid, resulting in improved US-Taribian relations.23 The nation is known to be rife with drug trafficking and the growth of narcotics. 'Union Military' MSWΛD Mobile Suit Warehouse and Development or MSWΛD is a branch of the Union Military dedicated to the research and development of mobile suit technology. Anti-Gundam Investigative Squad/Overflag The Anti-Gundam Investigative Squad (対ガンダム調査隊, Tai-Gundamu Chōsatai?), aka the 8th Independent Tactical Fighter Squadron given the official name Overflag because of it consisting only of Flags, is a special forces unit under the command of MSWΛD, assembled to investigate, capture, and/or formulate a countermeasure against the Gundams deployed by Celestial Being. Led by Captain Graham Aker and the Union Professor Leif Aifman, who serves as technical chief, its consists of fifteen Union Flags, all customized by Professor Aifmen along the specifications of Graham's personal unit and ace pilots from all over the North American continent. Human Reform League The Human Reform League (人類革新連盟, Jinrui Kakushin Renmei?, abbrev. 人革連 Jinkakuren, lit. Human Reform Alliance) is a supranational politico-economic community consisting of China, Russia, India, Bangladesh, the nations of South Asia (with the exception of Afghanistan and Pakistan), Mongolia, the member states of the ASEAN, Timor Leste, Papua New Guinea, the Korean Peninsula, and Taiwan. It controls the second-completed of the three orbital elevators. The chairperson who serves as the head of government resides in the capital, which is located somewhere in China. The HRL currently operates the space colony The Internationale at Lagrange Point L4, where one of the laboratories of the Super Soldier Special Duty Organization was situated prior to its destruction at the hands of Celestial Being. Though the exact nature of the HRL's government is not made clear, it appears to be caste as a socialist ( politico-economic entity. This is made evident in many ways throughout the series, is in line with the present policy of the powerful constituent state of the People's Republic of China (as well as the former USSR), and is perhaps most obvious in the name of their space colony, The Internationale, a reference to an old socialist anthem of the same name by Eugène Edine Pottier. The Internationale The HRL currently operates the orbital station The Internationale that is connected to their space elevator Tianzhu (天柱). The Internationale was a target of a terrorist attack that was thwarted by armed intervention of Gundam Kyrios and Gundam Virtue. Space Colony Quanqiu The HRL currently operates the space colony Quanqiu (全球) at Lagrange Point L4, where one of the laboratories of the Super Soldier Special Duty Organization was situated prior to its destruction at the hands of Celestial Being. Military of the Human Reform League Chobu The Chobu is a special forces unit established to capture Celestial Being's Gundam mobile suits. Sergei Smirnov was the unit's first and only commanding officer when it dissolved after the UN military was created. Advanced European Union The Advanced European Union (新ヨーロッパ共同体, Shin Yōroppa Kyōdō-tai?) or AEU is a supranational politico-economic community consisting of Iceland, the islands of the Barents Sea, Greenland, Anatolia, most of the traditional continent of Europe and turkey and palastine. Its institutional makeup is comparable to that of the real-world European Union. Despite the AEU's control of the presently incomplete orbital elevator tower in Africa, it possesses no member states on the continent. The community operates under the arbitration of a parliamentary body. 'Republic of Moralia' Established in the year 2284, the Republic of Moralia (モラリア共和国, Moraria Kyōwa-koku?) is a member state of the Advanced European Union 4 that occupies the geographic locale of the real-life Principality of Monaco. 94% of its estimated population of 3,180,000 are non-citizens, residing under visa as foreign labor; over 20% of its roughly 4000 civilian-operated corporations are owned by the private military contractor known as the PMC Trust, a primary contributor to the stability and growth of the region's economy.4 The nation attracts investment from PMCs by offering them a range of benefits. PMC Trust The PMC Trust (ピーエムシー・トラスト, Pīemushī Torasuto?) (Private Military Company) is a private military contractor based out of the Republic of Moralia, where its activities have been of singular benefit to the local economy. Its collective armed operatives form the functional mercenary equivalent of a standing army, amongst which Ali Al-Saachez serves as a key field officer. Besides mercenary deployment on demand, the company otherwise provides services relating to the training of military personnel and the transport and development of weapons. It is unknown if the organization still exists four years after. . Viewers have noted the PMC Trust to echo real-life PMCs such as Blackwater Worldwide, which has had a role in the United States' involvement in Iraq. United Nation Forces The United Nations fulfills a similar role to that of its real-life counterpart within the series. The UN apparently has some influence over the distribution of the energy generated by the Solar Power System. During the series, the UN is called upon to aid Azadistan during its period of civil unrest and constructs a solar antenna to allow the country to receive solar power, although this antenna is destroyed during the ultra-conservative uprising but this antenna is later rebuilt. Alejandro Corner is a representative of the UN, in addition to secretly being an observer for Celestial Being. The UN in the series has been able to amass its own United Nations military consisting of elements of the AEU, HRL, and Union militaries. At the end of season one, the UN disbands and the Earth Federation is formed around it. Earth Sphere Federation The Earth Sphere Federation (地球連邦, Chikyū Renpō?) was formed four years after the introduction of the Gundams as the successor to the United Nations, unifying the three major factions together to form a united world order. With the approval of the 328 member nations, one of their first announcements is the dissolving of every member state's standing army and replacing them with one Earth Sphere Federation "peacekeeping forces". The Earth Sphere Federation is shown to have the ability to mass-produce GN Tau drives. A-Laws A-Laws (アロウズ, Arōzu?) or the Autonomous Peace-Keeping Force is the main antagonistic organization of the series' second season and an independent secret police of the Earth Sphere Federation's military, having splintered off the main army and answering only to the government. Officially, their mission is to further unify nations, but their ideals and tactics are a facade of oppression, brutal at that. In fact, some members find glee in their inhumane ways and further chances to crush anyone standing in their path, be they men, women or children. They are especially infamous for their use of automatons, usually swarms of them, that gun down any individual unlucky enough to be in their sights, regardless whoever they may be. Their actions trigger the emergence of some anti-Federation forces, like Katharon, and the Celestial Being, which returns after four years. This premise is parallel to the AEUG/Titans conflict in Zeta Gundam. However, like Emma Sheen before them, some individuals within the group are against how the A-Laws conduct their "peacekeeping" operations, such as Soma Peries and Kati Mannequin. While not of the A-Laws himself, Sergei Smirnov of the Federation army is shown to have the same view of the unit as the aforementioned characters. Its mantra is "Organization that becomes point of all laws." Innovators Four years after the death of Alejandro Corner, Ribbons Almark had formed an organization known as the Innovators (イノベイター, Inobeitā?). One of their bases is located on the moon in Veda's Chamber. Although his intentions are unclear, Ribbons claims himself and six other members are 'the future of mankind'. After the formation of the Innovators, Ribbons used the data from Veda's databanks and began constructing their own line of Mobile Suits. The first of these Innovator-made units is the Arche Gundam, piloted by former PMC Trust member Ali Al-Saachez, and made its combat debut in the attack on Azadistan. The second was GNZ-003 Gadessa, piloted by Innovator Revive Revival, and first shown when landing on A-LAWS ship. In addition, the Innovators have been in contact with high-level officials within the Federation and A-Laws, and appear to not only help advance Federation plans such as sending the Arche to burn down the Kingdom of Azadistan, but they also seem to wield considerable influence in both organizations with the arranging of Louise Halevy to inherit Soma Peries's unit being an example. With the return of Celestial Being, the Innovators have become increasingly proactive in their backing by sending two Innovators into A-Laws with their newest mobile suit, and one into Celestial Being. Allegedly, their ultimate goal is to fulfill Aeolia Schenburg's plan and advance humanity into space but the specifics of how they will accomplish this remains unknown. Tieria may have some history with them, as he shares their ability to access Veda and shares an appearance with Regene. Ribbons has referred to the Innovators as not being human, either being above regular humans themselves i.e. super-human, or something else entirely, something which Tieria's character himself seems to suggest. Regene explains that they are a type of human, a fusion of gene manipulation, quantum brainwaves and nanomachines, able to grant them access to Veda and telepathic communication to others like them, making them on par or far more advanced than even the supersoldiers. Other KPSA A terrorist organization known as KPSA (ケーピーエスエー, Kēpīesuē?) was formed by mercenary Ali Al-Saachez. It has recruited many members in wartorn states, such as Krugis, mostly children being trained as child guerrillas. Setsuna was a KPSA guerrilla in his youth. The organization was mostly responsible for many terrorist attacks on some parts of the world, and is mostly responsible for committing a mass suicide bombing in Dublin, Ireland. The bombing killed over a thousand people, and the family of Gundam Meister Lockon Stratos was one of the victims. KPSA was disbanded after Krugis' fall. Katharon Katharon (カタロン, Kataron?) is an anti-A-Laws rebel group formed after their involvement in countless increase of cases such as suppression, inhuman tactics and exterminations had increased. Consisting of former members, scientists, workers, and soldiers of the three major powers such as the Union, Human Reform League, and AEU, they use older model mobile suits against the A-Laws and have secretly gained support from people outside the organization. They also take care of children orphaned by the A-Laws actions. It is possible that Katharon's name is derived from the medieval movement Catharism, a religious sect with gnostic and dualist elements which in turn derived its name from the Greek καθαροί (Katharoi). Katharon's mobile suits are all in blue, regardless the original forces that the suit belongs to. After learning that Celestial Being's reappeared to fight the A-Laws, members of Katharon tried to forge an alliance with them, but they are refused, as the organization's goals are to destroy the A-Laws, not the Federation. One of their contacts is Lyle Dylandy, the second Lockon Stratos, who secretly provided them with information on Celestial Being's attack on a prison, and continues to share such information with Katharon's leaders. Celestial Being Gundam Meister Setsuna F. Seiei is aware of this double agent activity. Katharon is similar to the Karaba sect of the AEUG from Zeta Gundam. Much like Karaba, Katharon are weaker forces than the powerful Celestial Being, and the two share a common enemy. However, unlike Karaba, Katharon is in no way affliated with Celestial Being beyond sharing a common goal and a team member. Early in the second season, their meteor base, the Lezorus, is destroyed by an A-Laws detachment.Subsequently, their Middle Eastern base in Rub' al Khali is overrun by the A-Laws deploying automaton robots to massacre Katharon members. Another base is near the Suille Kingdom, where the remaining survivors of the massacre at the Middle Eastern base have taken refuge. A European base is shown to be near the Swiss Alps. Suille Kingdom The only nation in the Middle East opposing the Federation thanks to its considerable military strength and reliance on trade of metals, not fossil fuels. Katharon intended to use Suille's information warfare specialization to expose the A-Laws crimes to the general public. However, the capital city is decimated by Memento Mori while the Suille king was meeting with Katharon's representatives. Kingdom of Azadistan The Kingdom of Azadistan (Persian: آزادستان Āzādestān "land of freedom"; Japanese: アザディスタン Azadisutan) is a developing constitutional monarchy in the Middle East, whose economy was stable until the use of fossil fuels was superseded by the advent of solar energy. The nation has since experienced economic collapse, and presently seeks foreign humanitarian aid.Following the national parliament's declaration of monarchic rule, the elected Princess Marina Ismail has been at the forefront of outward diplomatic negotiations. In the past, it is known that Azadistan warred with the Kurdish Republic, resulting in the latter's devastation. The country is located between Caspian Sea and Persian Gulf, i.e. covers all the territory of modern Iran. The country's name may be a reference to a short-lived government in Tabriz, Persia, which was called Azadistan in 1920. Early in the second season, Marina Ismail is arrested by Federation intelligence agents for supposed connections to Celestial Being. After Celestial Being secures her escape from a Human Reform League prison, she returns to her country to discover an entire city single-handedly being destroyed by Ali Al-Saachez, on orders from Ribbons Almark, forcing them to abandon the destroyed city. After the incident, the Federation steps in to install a puppet government and dissolves all nations in the Middle East, including Azadistan, in order to reorganize the region. Republic of Krugis The Republic of Krugis (クルジス共和国) is a Middle Eastern nation thought to occupy (or have occupied) a region within the plateau of Kurdistan. As of 2301, it was devastated in an armed conflict with Azadistan. Its current status is unknown, though it is inferred repeatedly by Setsuna F Seiei that the nation no longer exists, most likely absorbed into Azadistan (and possibly other neighbouring states). It is also Setsuna's homeland La Eden La Eden (ラ・エデンラ, Ra Edenra?) is a conservative European political organization with a terrorist wing active across the whole of the Eurasian continent. They tried to force Celestial Being into discontinuing their armed interventions by bombing multiple locations. However, the plan backfired and Celestial Being blasted all of their bases simultaneously. Category:Anno Domini